


Everyone blames Chris

by lightly



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-30
Updated: 2011-12-30
Packaged: 2017-10-28 12:08:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/307718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightly/pseuds/lightly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen has a couple of mottos, more like rules really, words to live by that makes dealing with all the shit thrown at him easier to deal with.  Top of that list, first and foremost, number one is; everything is always Christian Kane’s fault.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everyone blames Chris

Everyone blames Chris

 

 _(I wanted to give you summer)_

 

Jensen has a couple of mottos, more like rules really, words to live by that makes dealing with all the shit thrown at him easier to deal with. Top of that list, first and foremost, number one is; everything is always Christian Kane’s fault. Always. Eight times out of ten it will actually be his fault and he will just take credit for the other two because he is an ass.

“Well, fuck,” Chris had huffed at him. “If that’s all the thanks I get for getting your sorry ass laid, you can fuck right off, you ungrateful bastard!”

Then Chris had pouted and tried to look genuinely hurt. He kept it up for a good while too, before he slipped and almost busted a gut laughing at the expression on Jensen’s face.

Yeah, Jensen had to disagree with Christian’s use and definition of the term ‘laid’. Jensen hadn’t gotten laid, he’d gotten fucked. Totally and completely fucked. By Jared. On the floor of David Boreanaz’s guest bathroom, with Chris outside listening in. None of this had been in Jensen’s plan at all. Well, the fucking and Jared part was, but Jensen had given a lot of thought to the place. And in these thoughts they sure as hell didn’t have an audience.

Jensen’s first big mistake had happened when he got drunk and slurred these thoughts to a not quite as inebriated Chris. Motto/rule, no definitely rule number two; never tell Christian Kane anything.

 

**

 

 _(But instead you gave me spring)_

 

“So I told your boy that Dave was hittin’ on you.” Chris said before casually draining the last of his beer.

Jensen just blinked at him. They had just been idly discussing the latest Mavericks game and Chris had changed topics so fast that the words took a while to soak through Jensen’s buzz.

“You what?” He said eventually. Chris just smiled, slow and lazy. Shit, that smile always meant trouble.

“No need to thank me or nuthin’” Chris said, he slammed his empty beer bottle down on the table and attempted to stagger to his feet. Jensen caught his arm and yanked him back down.

“What did you do?”

“Something you shoulda done a long time ago.” Chris said, shaking off Jensen’s hand. “Damn, Jen. Sometimes you take your little choir boy act way too serious. That boy might look like some oversized puppy but the kid has been around and if you can’t see the way he looks at you. . . And he can’t see the way you look at him. . . Awww you’re both blind. And stoopid. Blind and stoopid.”

“Thanks man,” Jensen said reaching out a hand and slapping Chris on the shoulder, or at least that was his intention. In reality his knuckles caught Chris on the jaw, hard. “That was sweet. . . I think.”

“Yeah, I know.” Chris said. He leaned across to pick up his empty bottle again and scrutinized it mournfully; twisting it round as if trying to decide if there was a reason it was empty. “I am no where near drunk enough.” He dragged himself back to his feet and started to weave his way through the crowd.

“Bar’s the other way!” Jensen called out to him.

“I knew that!” Chris shouted back, doing an about face. On his way back past, Chris deliberately bumped someone’s hip and Jensen suddenly found himself with a lapful of brooding brunette. Unfortunately, this brunette was no where near Jared-shaped.

“Uh, hi Dave.”

“Oh, hey...Jensen, right?”

“Yeah . . . cool party. I mean, thanks for letting Jared and me crash.

“Yeah, well, any friends of Chris, you know. . . Jared’s that really tall kid right?”

“Yeah.”

“Why is he looking at me like he wants to peel my flesh from my bones?”

Jensen had to manoeuvre broad shoulders out of his line of vision to be able to see where David was trying to point.

Jared loomed in the doorway, face like thunder. Jensen could just see a restraining hand on Jared’s arm, he couldn’t quite see who the hand belonged to, but he swore that was the same colour shirt that Chris was wearing.

“Awww, crap.”

 

**

 

 _(And all I could do was fall)_

 

The hard tiles were ice cold on Jensen’s back and he shivered, half with shock and half with pleasure as Jared gently laid him down.

All told, it had taken two minutes to get to this point; after he untangled himself from David and chased after Jared. But instead of finding Jared, Jared had found him and he was pulled bodily wherever Jared dictated. From there it was a competition to see who could get the other’s clothes off fastest.

Jared won.

And now Jensen was lying naked on the floor of someone else’s bathroom, rock hard with anticipation, and Jared hadn’t even really touched him yet.

Jared’s mouth found the curve of Jensen’s hip and he licked the little groove of muscle. Jensen sighed and arched his back, lifting his hips off the floor.

Jared smiled.

**

They had steadying arms around each other as they fell out of the bathroom. Immediately they almost tripped over Chris who was standing just outside of the door, a megawatt grin drunkenly plastered on his face.

“Y’all were noiiiiiiisy!” He leered, leaning in close to Jensen who tried to swat him away. Chris just laughed and ducked out of Jensen’s reach. “Yeah, you’re welcome.” He said before pushing past them and slamming the bathroom door.

Jensen and Jared just looked at each other.

“So your hotel room or mine?” Jared asked.

And Jensen smiled.

 

FIN


End file.
